Jacen Solo and the Dungeon of the Jedi
by John O'callaghan
Summary: First book of a series of three, Jacen Solo, son of Leia and Han, is thirteen and the world around him is changing and those he loves are dying, can he put a stop to the Sith once and for all with his friends and Master: Shaak Ti, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jacen Solo and the Dungeon of the Jedi.

Chapter One.

Flashbacks in the Dungeon.

_She is watching from a distance, unseen and unheeded by those she observes. Her daughter and her Jedi bodyguard are taking a walk through the meadow that has been her mother's most favoured place of refuge since she was a girl. Chiming laughter reaches her ears, though words are lost, and deeper, masculine laughter soon follows. They walk side by side, but for when Jabber Lemonie veers off to pluck a flower quickly from the millions that grow vivid and tall in this undisturbed sanctuary._

_It is a common flower of Naboo, but Leia accepts it graciously, as if it was an undiscovered species. Perhaps she sees it with new eyes, because of who had gifted it to her. They resume walking, and Leia idly winds the blossom into her hair. She cannot see Jabber's face, nor hear what he says to her, but her daughter seems to light up from the inside, outshining the afternoon sun. Their hands almost touch, as they move along, and she considers that if not for her presence, which Leia may be unaware of but the Jedi who accompanies may merely be politely disregarding, he might close that gap, and cross that line which divides them._

'_Leia' Jabber whispered 'May I ask you something?' _

'_Yes' Leia replied, and she stopped walking. _

'_Are Jacen and Jaina mine?' Jabber asked, for some reason getting down onto his right knee and looking over to the little girl who was picking flowers. _

_Leia always asked her mother for her opinion, her mother was not living and never got to spend time with Leia but she imagined her in her head. For some reason the connection was not there, Leia did not know to tell him the truth or not._

'_No' She replied, blinking at how fast the Jedi arose to his feet. _

_Jabber quickly tried to change the conversation 'Remind, Madam, Why we are here' _

_I wanted to visit my mother's real grave that's only for family and close friends' Leia answered, as she began to pace towards a golden cross. _

_Leia got onto her knee's and picked up a Jar of paper Hearts that was placed there. _

'_If I put a paper heart in, she known's I've been,' Leia explained, popping one in the Jar and then handing it to Jabber, who she also passed a paper heart to 'Put it in' _

_Jabber put a heart into the jar and handed it back to Leia who placed it back were it was. She waited and it eventually vanished._

'_Where's it gone?' Jabber asked, coolly. _

'_She's taken it' Leia smiled, looking up at the sky. _

'_Queen Skywalker,' Jabber sighed 'I'm afraid we must aboard the Purple Pearl now' _

'_Queen Solo,' She corrected ' and the what?' '_

'_It's the best ship that has ever been invented, It was suits and all, one hundred rooms, a pool, two dining rooms' Jabber explained. _

'_-But is it prepared for battle?' Leia questioned. _

'_Battle?' Jaina interrupted, the seven year old dropped her flower. _

'_Yes, You're brother sensed it' _

'_Jacen is only in his first year at the Jedi temple I doubt he can-' Jaina began. _

'_-But Master Shaak Ti says different, besides, you are his twin and you too attend Jedi Temple' Leia added. _

'_Shaak Ti's old, useless' Jabber spat 'She'll never be as good as Yoda' _

'_She is just as good' Leia snapped. _

Jaina awoke. The galaxy the now thirteen year old girl lived in had changed so much. There was even more povity, even more war, even more deaths. She had tears running down her eyes that splashed against the chains that held her hands together, she flopped her back down onto the rags she called a bed.

_'Master Shaak Ti?' The eleven year old Jacen asked as there Wookie Jedi friend, Lowbacca, knocked on the office door. There was a pause of silence until Jaina got impatient and opened the door to find the doors to her balcony smashed open and though them she sore her Master dueling with a hooded man._

_Jaina ran out onto the balcony screaming, Jacen grabbed her arm and tugged her back inside as the Sith charged towards them and then back at Shaak Ti._

_'You'll never win Starkiller, tell Vader his days are numbered!' Master Ti hissed as the two got in a lock._

_'Chicken!,' Jaina cried as she hit Jacen's chest 'We have to fight, we have to help MasterTi!' _

_Shaak Ti glanced at Jaina and sighed, then slapping Starkiller's face aimlessly to cause a diverson as the three younglings jumped onto the balcony and surronded the Sith._

_'Pathetic' Starkiller's voice was crisp but long. Harmless but full of rage. Inhumaine 'Jedi Scum'_

_'You are a Jedi!' Shaak Ti exclaimed 'Please come to you're senses!'_

_Starkiller looked up and nodded, dropping his saber. He then jumped onto the point of the bulding and jumped onto the Droid shop roof next to it, darting away from the temple._

_'Thankyou children' Shaak Ti said._

_Lowbacca nodded and let out a sheepish bark, this one meant 'It's no bother'_

_'Are you hurt?' Jacen asked._

_'Not a scratch on me' Shaak Ti replied._

_'Actually there's sevreal' Jaina laughed 'What did he want?'_

_Shaak Ti leant over and picked up his saber 'He's misunderstood'_

_'He's a sith!' Jaina said._

_'He's not' Shaak Ti began._

_'He had a red saber, there only granted to Sith's' Jaina argued._

_'Okay, he's Darth Vader's apprentice' Shaak Ti sighed, defeated._

_'Darth Vader is dead' Jacen told her 'He's been dead for ages!'_

_Ashoka Skywalker, the daughter of Ashoka Skywalker who was the daughter of Darth Vader and Ashoka Tano, came though the cracked door. Kast year Jacen discoverd his relative._

_'Grandfather is dead, it's just a rumor Aurra Sing spread around,' She whispered 'But before his death he created Starkiller'_

_'How do you know this younling?' Shaak Ti asked, unaware that Starkiller was behind the female._

_'Because he told me to tell you..He's behind me!' She squealed, jumping out of his grasp._

_'I thought you knew better!' Shaak Ti exclaimed._

_'Shut up!' Starkiller growled._

_Lowbacca charged towards Starkiller to only hit his head against a wall and fall unconscious as Starkiller jumped and flung himself on top of Shaak Ti where he took back his saber and swiftly went to rip it against her neck but Jacen kicked it out his hands and with his own saber, slashed the Sith's back._

_The sith roared in rage and took back his saber. Shaak Ti stood and ran over to help get Lowbacca to saftey and alert the rest of the order._

_A crookered smile overtook Starkiller's face as he raised his hands and used force lighteing against Jacen, each silver spark leaping from the finger tips of the man. Jaina took her lightsaber and sliced it against the Sith's hip, who let out anouther roar and hit her face hard so she was un-conscious._

She awoke again, what happened after the fight was Starkiller's arrest, no one else got harmed by Starkiller other than the droids he attacked when he broke out of jail, kidnapped Jaina and taken her to Quell where he hid her in a Dungeon along side her father, who was a useless space pirate.

'Dad, will we ever get out?' She asked, her voice croaky as she took in her appearance in a shard of glass: Her blond hair was black of dust and matted, her face was like it was the last time she sore it: covered in soot.

'I don't know darlin'' He replied sorely, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

'If _only _I could use the force down here!' She winced.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacen Solo and the Dungeon of the Jedi.

Chapter Two.

"Starkiller you're under arrest!"

**A/N – This is my first fan fiction and I hope you're all enjoying it, I think there is going to be Twelve chapters in this book: In this chapter there is a mention of dancers but no..er..stuff. Read and Review! I love hearing from you guys!**

Jacen awoke in his bed. In the bed opposite him snored Lowbacca and next to Lowbacca lay Spike, the Twi'lek youngling, and next to Spike lay Ben Skywalker, Jacen's cousin, who also lay besides Jacen.

'Morning' Ben nodded to Jacen, who had already began getting ready for the day ahead of him: It was his second last year at the Jedi Temple and it began today, he had defence against the sith first, then double meditation and to finish it of duelling.

'Ow, out timetable's crap' He muttered, rubbing his face with his hands.

'Yeah, good thing we don't have any of it today' Spike smiled, getting out of bed and heading to there dorm's shower. He received puzzled faces from Jacen and Ben so said 'Master Ti and Master Tano and the clones are taking us to Quell'

'The clones?' Ben asked.

'Yeah, they brang them back for the war, they've been fighting against droids for four years already, crikey Ben!' Jacen exclaimed.

'Oh yeah, talking about the war is there any news on Jaina?' Ben asked.

There was a long silence were Spike rolled his eyes and glares at Ben, but a cowardly voice, not Jacen's usual spoke up and whimpered 'Yes there is,' He coughed and then began to share the information his mother had told him last night with his friends 'They've been taken to Quell by Genreal Starkiller, the sith lord I, Jaina and Lowbacca faced in our fourth year with Master Ti'

'-And we're going to Quell today and Master Tano and a few clone's have found out were the "den" of Starkiller is..there going to arrest him and save my father and sister'

'That's great!' Spike grinned.

There was a knock at the door which made Jacen flinch.

'Only me' Ashoka Tano smiled, walking in 'Jacen, Spike, Ben, Lowb-' She stopped speaking and put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as Lowbacca scurried up 'Lowbacca, we are leaving now, come on'

The four of them attempted to keep up to her speed as she jetted down to the garden of the temple and showed them a large, silver ship 'This is the Twilight, get on'

The four jumped on, Lowbacca had the ship quiver. They sat down and fastened there belts.

'How many younglings are on this ship?' Commander Print asked Commander Fructis who replied 'Sixty?'

The voyage was long and Jacen got travel sick so that wasn't good, when they got there it wasn't any better: Master Ti and Lemonie took them into a blacksmith's for lightsabers. A exotic food shop. A shop that sold normal human goods (Jacen found the telephone to be the best thing there other than a oven) and accidently the Hutt's dancer bar which Spike had to "go to the toilet" in though Jacen found it disgusting.

The next stop was a clothes shop that sold earthling products but Jacen couldn't care less.

'Ashoka, are you okay?' Shaak Ti had backed up in to a alley way to awnser her transmitor. Jacen, Ben, Spike and Lowbacca dived behind a digital bin.

'No Master Ti, most the clones have fallen, there's no droids. It's only him and he's winning!' Ashoka sighed and the body of Commander Fructis soared over her head.

'I'll come now, but I don't want to worry the children' Shaak Ti hesitated.

'We need alot more people to arrest him, we've set free Han and Jaina. They both insisted on fighting'

'I'm on my way' Shaak Ti said firmly, hanging up and grabbing Spike's arm 'Yes I knew use were there so you lot might as well help, come on!'

Jacen was out of breath once they reached the hideout, it was miles under ground and his heart beat was slowing down.

Commander Print fired a well aimed shot at Starkiller that hit his arm.

'That goodness you lot are her!' Han exclaimed, cocking his gun and firing again. Jacen had never seen his dad in such a state before! nor his sister or master.

Ashoka was attacking Starkiller with all she had but he was to good, he used force grip and strangled her until Jaina sliced his back, causing the scar that had sealed since Jacen had last hit it to re-open.

Ashoka toppled to the ground and panted, crawling behind a heap of clone bodys.

'Stupid Youngling' Starkiller growled 'One day I'll rid of all Jedi!'

Starkiller took out his anger on Han and used force lightening but despite the attacks everybody alive threw at Starkiller he wouldn't give up the binding.

Han fell to the ground and was force pushed into the heap of dead clones by the Sith.

Lowbacca then began a duel with Starkiller which was going well until Shaak Ti demanded the younglings left.

'Jacen, do you want to end up like these clones like-' Shaak Ti began.

'Like you're dad' Laughed Starkiller.

Jacen's temper arose. He used force push. He took Starkiller's lightsaber. He held his own and the Sith's to the evil man's neck.

'I feel the anger in you, you are a born Sith Lord' Starkiller teased.

'Don't kill him Jacen, it's not the Jedi way!' Shaak Ti shouted.

He looked behind at his friends and master's, then at the dead clones and his father.

'He..Deserves..it' Jacen spat.

'Let out you're anger, become a Sith!' Starkiller hissed.

Jacen held up the saber's and watched Starkiller flinch as he brang them down, ready to cut of his head and then turned them off.

'Starkiller you're under arrest' Jacen smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacen Solo and the Dungeon of the Jedi.

Chapter Three.

Shaak Ti's attachment.

**A/N – This Chapter is very boring but important!**

_It started as such a quiet thing. A flicker of the force, as a life was snuffed out. Shaak Ti, meditating in her chambers, thought it was a Jedi out on the field. She felt a sadness for her peer, but then she realised it was much closer to home. It was here on Coruscant. And then she realised who it was. Agen Kolar, a friend she had known a long time, and sit with on the Jedi Council. Before she could mourn the loss of her friend, another flicker happened. Saesee Tiin. What was going on? Then, it hit her. Darth Sidious had revealed himself at last. She could still not believe is. Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord they had been searching for for thirteen years was actually Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the same man she had risked, and nearly lost her life not a week ago, trying to protect. It hardly bared thinking about. But, deep down, it was as clear as day how well everyone had been manipulated._

_Then, there was another flicker. Kit Fisto. Shaak Ti gasped in fright. Sidious, Palpatine, whatever you wanted to call him, was killing them all. Oh no. Mace was on his own. Sidious had just defeated three of the best masters in the order. What chance did Mace have?_

_Shaak Ti thought. She would have gone with them, but for three reasons: one, she wanted to meditate on a vision she had received, two she was to defend the temple and three she was to look after young Skywalker. She had failed at that one. Otherwise, she would have been there fighting with them. What would have happened? Would she be dead now too?_

_Then, she felt an anxiety in the force. Anakin. She was concerned about him. Although she was one of his friends on the Council, even she and Obi Wan agreed that he was moody, restless and arrogant sometimes. But she didn't approve of the way Mace and Yoda had put him up with the job of spying on Palpatine. Especially not with the boys bond with the man. True, they had now found out Palpatine's true identity, but at what cost? She could feel Anakin rushing towards the Chancellor's office. She had meant to keep the boy in the temple, but she had been worried about Mace and the others when she had found out who Palpatine really was, so he had got out. He had even threatened her. There in time to save Mace, she wouldn't complain._

_She could feel him entering, and seeing what was going on. Triumph was radiating from Mace. He had beaten Sidious. Thank the force. She sat there, meditating on what was happening. And then, there was a roar in the force, as Mace's presence blasted out in pain, Anakin's in confusion and fear, and Palpatine's in victory. No!_

_Then she felt Mace die. That was it. And with that, the force went even deeper into darkness with a mighty roar. The Sith were back in business. Shaak Ti couldn't believe it. Anakin had betrayed the Jedi Order. He had helped save the Sith Lord, and had caused the death of Mace Windu. And it was all her fault. She could have stopped him leaving the temple, but didn't. and she had caused the death of another Jedi. She was still reeling when Coleman Kcaj, the other Council member in the temple, entered._

Shaak Ti awoke "Another flashback" She thought, taking in a deep sigh 'Another thing I'm attached to..my friends..my enemies..

_She sprang at Anakin, her blade in hand. Anakin tried to angle in time, but couldn't stop her attack. She crashed into his shoulder, knocking him to the floor. She raised her blade above her head and brought it sweeping down. Anakin had already moved, his blade flying back into his hand. The two blue blades crashed into each other with unbridled ferocity. Shaak Ti attacked high, while Anakin blocked, steadily moving out of the room. And thus they began to duel, the last two Jedi Council members on Coruscant, were going at it. Shaak Ti swung her blade, trying to cleave off Anakin's head. Anakin ducked, and punched her in the stomach. She followed the attack with a high kick into the face, brining her blade around behind it. Anakin parried the blow, then danced out of the way of her next attack, swiping at her montrals. Shaak Ti flipped over him, kicking him in the back as she went. As he stumbled, she span, blasting him with a force push. Anakin was thrown to the ground. He turned to face her and then used the force to throw a statue at her. She caught the blow with the force, and sent it back to its owner. Anakin sliced the attack out of the air, and flew at her, blade singing. She parried the blow, Anakin snarling as she did so. She kicked him in the face, and then jumped to the next level. He followed her. She cut down at him as he sprang up. They duelled each other through the corridors, their blades parrying each others and cutting into the walls as they entered the hallway. Dead bodies littered the floor as they went, as clones were still firing at Jedi. Anakin used the force to throw bodies at Shaak Ti, but she used a force shockwave, blowing them away from her. She then force pushed him, giving her an excuse to jump away from Anakin's attack. He followed her upwards to the stairs that led to the lifts. The clones had stopped firing at the other Jedi to watch the battle. The two fought on the stairs, Shaak Ti using the force to wrench items off the walls and throw them at Anakin. Anakin was hard pressed to defeat the attacks. She smiled. The boy wasn't using his hate. That gave her the advantage. With a force push, she blasted him away from her, knocking him down the stairs. She opened the lift, and sprang into the shaft. She then leapt up onto the first lift car, and sent it hurtling upwards. Anakin followed her in, jumping onto his own lift car. It shot up beside hers, and they engaged once again. Shaak Ti swept her blade down in a fierce cut, which Anakin blocked, then twirled out of the way of. He then knocked her blade away from him, and attacked with brute strength. Shaak Ti buckled as she stopped his attack. He was tough to hold off. She twisted her blade around, making it come over Anakin's arm, and then she sliced. A cut appeared on his arm, and she grinned. He was slipping. Anakin brought back his blade as he hissed in pain. He swung his blade around, trying to slice her in half. She blocked easily, then flipped over the top of her attacker, crashing her feet into him as she did so. He fell onto her lift as she landed on his. She turned to see the door to the Council chamber. She used the force to wrench it open, and sprang up, just missing Anakin's swing. She landed in the corridor and watched as the two cars crashed into the ceiling. With any luck Anakin would be dead now. She entered the chamber, then heard a hum behind her. Activating her own blade, she blocked Anakin's upper cut, and forced the blade back down. She danced away from him, trying to take his head as she did so. Anakin flew over her, landing in the centre of the room. She smiled, and grabbed two of the chairs with the force. She threw them at Anakin. Anakin roared in annoyance, and sliced Yoda's chair in half. But he couldn't stop Stass Allie's chair in time, and it knocked him to the floor. Shaak Ti swiped her blade down to finish him off, but he kicked her in the stomach, and sprang to his feet, his blade coming at her in a series of high and low strikes. She was immediately on the defensive, parrying until she locked their blades together. It was then that she knew that she could not beat him. He was too powerful. And she needed to escape. But she could defeat him, at least temporarily. She swung her blade outwards, knocking Anakin's blade away from her. Then using a manoeuvre from Form II, Makashi, she sliced a cut into Anakin's leg and chest. He grimaced in pain, and she leapt backwards to escape his wild swing. And that was when the chairs hit him. Kit Fisto's, Shaak Ti's and Agen Kolar's all hit him, knocking off his feet and into the window, which shattered with the impact. Anakin barely grabbed on and started to pull himself up. Shaak Ti used Plo Koon's chair to break another window, as Anakin pulled himself back into the room._

_Smoke billowed up from the Jedi Temple. The base of the spires was covered in flames, and clones were everywhere. Gunships and tanks surrounded the temple. Shaak Ti knew that the Jedi had lost. But, they could live again. So, taking a deep breath, she got ready. Then, ignoring the flames and smoke, she leapt from the Council chamber. Anakin swore as his blade just missed her. She hurtled downwards. The Jedi would live again. But until then, their death throes would be very painful for the Sith. That she promised herself. She closed her eyes, and was swallowed by smoke._

"Just a flashback..just wanting to find out more..why I love him..not him..his apprentice..apprentice that's so much like him.." Shaak Ti had always loved Anakin and was devastated at the way he behaved, just as she was with Starkiller, a mini Anikan, one she loved. She also had grown a attachment to Aayla Secura, she was Shaak Ti's best friend, friendship was forbidden?

_'So what is the atmosphere like on the planet' A voice called out, muted, due to coming from below deck._

_'Supposedly the same as on Coruscant, but there is a larger concentration of Carbon Dioxide in the air' Aayla replied sitting in the cockpit of this very cramped ship. Aayla Secura was sitting in the co-pilots seat, surrounded by an array of buttons and switches of different colours and sizes. The swirl of hyperspace lit up the otherwise very dark cockpit of shiny, grey metal._

_She was very surprised that the Jedi Council had allowed her, a relatively inexperienced Jedi Knight, to go on what she thought was a rather important mission. Aayla Secura, a twi'lek from Ryloth, a Jedi Knight. She often couldn't believe how far she had come._

_The mission, to explore a strange world, smack bang in the middle of the Unknown Regions, and to make contact with its inhabitants. The world had contacted a lost freighter, which had jumped out of hyperspace, far from its supposed destination: Bakura. The world had stated that they wanted to contact the Jedi Order and told the freighter that they wished for a representative to come to the planet and gather children who are strong in the force, in order to be trained as Jedi._

_A rather important mission for someone not yet a Master __Aayla reflected. She had come too with Jedi Master Shaak Ti and a former smuggler now working for the Republic called Benho Jows._

_'I still don't understand why you two have been sent?' the gruff voice of Benho continued. 'If humans inhabit it, human Jedi should be sent. It would make it easier to blend in.'_

_Aayla continued typing into the ships onboard computer to find out more about the planet, not taking any notice of the Benho's voice. The computer put up a 3-D hologram of the planets appearance. It looked pretty much the same as Alderaan, from afar, with large green continents and also pale blue oceans, which cover two-thirds of the planets surface. Everything about it was almost identical to Alderaan, even its orbital period. However, every time she looked at the holograms of the planet, spoke or even thought of the planet, a strange sensation went down the back of her spine._

_Is it just because the planets strong in the force? Because there is great pain here, history or power? _

_'Please tell me why we've been-_

_'We've been sent here because we were sent here by the Council' a girl's voice cut in._

_Aayla swivelled in her co-pilots chair and saw a figure walk through the open cockpit door, covered up by the shadows._

_'I see you're awake. Nice sleep'? Aayla asked looking up and down the others tired looking Red face. Shaak Ti had been in bed for pretty much the whole journey, but still felt drained._

_'Not really' Shaak Ti replied 'I can't seem to sleep for some reason, even using the force to try and go into a Jedi Trance'. Shaak Ti sat down in the chair next to Aayla. Shaak Ti, a Shilli from the planet of the same name, had just been promoted to the Jedi Council after the death of Jedi Master Yaddle. Shaak Ti couldn't believe that she had been promoted to the Jedi Council. She didn't believe that she was a good enough Jedi for it, yet._

_'I was wandering...' Aayla enquired '...do you get a strange feeling every time you even think of the planet we're going to?'_

_Shaak Ti rubbed her chin. 'I think it might be the reason I can't sleep. If I'd known this I would have slept the whole week on Shilli before coming here.'_

_Shaak Ti had not only left her home world to come on this mission, but had also left her apprentice, Fe Sun, as well. She had told Fe to continue her training without her, leaving her under the tutelage of Master Goris Zanto: a Zabrak and very close friend of Shaak Ti, for her time away._

_'It's only half-an hour away' Aayla stated to Shaak Ti's unasked question._

_'I know' Shaak Ti whispered. 'As we're getting closer, the force seems to be drawing more and more energy out of me.'_

_Aayla looked at her companions face. Shaak Ti was now sitting in the pilot's seat, usually reserved for Benho Jows: whose ship it was. He was having no problem sleeping, so one could either deduce that he could not feel the affect's as Shaak and Aayla herself could because he couldn't feel the force, or he was good at hiding what he felt._

_'Do you think it'll be alright?' Aayla asked questioning the motives of the planet._

_'One can only hope'._

_'Hey!'_

_'What?' a young boy's voice replied._

_'Have you got my books or has Oz?' the voice hit back, also a young boys voice._

_'Books, err, what books?'-_

_'Do you, Sonny Cripps, have my books or has Oz?' the voice repeated with a hint of anger starting to fill his voice._

_'Err…Oz'. Sonny knew how angry Luke became when he stole his books or belongings, and always found it fun to annoy him. He was also very good at it._

_'Do you really think that I'm that stupid' Luke hit back as he strode into the room where Sonny was. His blue eyes now bloodshot with anger and his pale face now a horrid, intimidating grey. Even his short, light blonde hair looked threatening. 'Are you going to tell me where my books are or not?'_

_'Yes, for a friend' Sonny said sarcastically. His lightly coloured face now a cheerful red and his dark blonde hair and blue eyes looked almost alive with amusement. 'They are over there' pointing his finger at a window._

_'Finally' Luke said with relief in his voice._

_Luke and Sonny were both children, living on the Forbidden World, or to them it was known as Thear [pronounced the same way as fear]. Both 15 years of age and both living alone, they usually earn a living by fixing ships or, in Sonny's case, doing teen sword fighting. They both lived in a Tedapo, a small town on the planets main continent and both were poor, but both had grown up mentally. Well mostly._

_'You know I hate it when you do that' Luke continued._

_'That's why I do it' Sonny hit back. 'There is so little to do when we have free time'._

_'Well it's your fault we have nothing to do' Luke replied while walking over to the corner of the room where Sonny was sitting. It was a large room, with three windows looking all outward in the same direction onto a field. The room was decorated all in yellow but was very plain._

_'Don't you dare start blaming me for what happened again. You had just a big a part in it!'_

_'Sorry' Luke apologized. 'I shouldn't have said anything about it. I'm glad we're neighbours though'._

_'At least its not all doom and gloom' Sonny responded, suddenly cheerful. He rose from his chair and walked over to a window. 'I wish we could out of this place and forget everything that's ever happened. Just start a fresh life and leave the pain of this place behind'._

_'Yes. Well you never know'. Both smiled but both were covering what they really felt._

_Benho brought the ship out of hyperspace. He never trusted anyone touching or playing around with his ship. __How is he gonna react when he has 32 kids running around in here. __Aayla saw the planet now for her own eyes. It looked exactly the same as it had done in the hologram._

_'Should we try to communicate with them, or should we wait?' Benho questioned. His dark and greasy hair made him look like he had just been swimming in a sea of boot polish. His face was barely visible in the low-lighting of the cockpit and his baggy clothes looked overused and under cleaned._

_'I think we should communicate with the planet now' Shaak Ti answered with her calm, cool voice. The voice of a Jedi Master 'What do you think Aayla?'_

_Aayla looked around, almost surprised at Shaak Ti for asking her opinion. 'Me?' Shaak Ti nodded urging her to give her opinion._

_Aayla paused thinking for a moment 'I think that we should communicate with them'._

_'Ok' Benho understood. 'I'm not doing it, you can Aayla'._

_'Fare enough. I'll have to sit in your seat'._

_Benho rose from his seat and walked over to stand by the door of the cockpit as Aayla sat down. She thumbed on the communication's device and spoke on all channels._

_'Forbidden World, this is JPS, please respond' Aayla said hoping that the planet was listening. She still thought that this whole thing was too strange to be true. How could an entire planet go without being found for this long, especially one so strong in the force? Looking to Shaak Ti and wiping away any doubts, Aayla tried again. 'Repeat, Forbidden World, this is-_

_'This is Forbidden World' a voice cut in 'you are the Jedi are you not'?_

_'We are' Aayla replied with a sense of relieve in her voice. At least people were on the planet, which was a start. Also, they must be pretty well developed, considering the fact that they could communicate with her.__ Of course they're well developed. How could they have contacted that freighter? _

_'Ok. We are sending you co-ordinates. Please contact us again if there is any trouble' the voice said cutting off the transmission once he had finished._

_'Friendly but to the point' Shaak Ti put in trying to sense anything suspicious about them._

_'To friendly for me' Benho replied. 'How do they know Basic? They must have come here after the language was invented, which means someone knows who they are'._

_'Obviously' Shaak Ti settled. 'Or they could have learnt it from listening to us all these years. If they have the technology to stop people from coming to this world, they should be able to come up with some kind of listening device' Shaak Ti continued while pushing a few buttons around her. 'I don't sense anything suspicious about them, but the planet is thriving with the force'._

_'I don't either' Aayla answered 'but your Jedi powers are far better than mine. You're the Jedi Master'._

_'Maybe. There must be something about your Jedi powers that made the Council send you on this mission. Anyway, I'll go and get the clothes and supplies ready' Shaak Ti said while getting to her feet. Aayla watched her walk out. She knew there must be a good reason, just like when she had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight not so long ago._

_After a few more minutes, they were coming up to the coordinates where they were supposed to land. 'We are just about to land Shaak' Benho called out._

_Aayla thought for a moment: __How are we going to persuade 32 lots of parents to allow their children to come with a group of Jedi. They might not know of the Jedi.__ She could see the planets surface through the cockpits front window. It all looked so peaceful, but thinking about the planet made her stomach feel sick._

_'Come on then' Shaak Ti called back._

_'Ok, let's see what we're up against' Aayla said under her own breath._

_They had landed on what appeared to be some kind of airstrip, probably used for landing the planets own aircraft. Surrounding them were pleasant green meadows, which looked familiar to those on Naboo. Behind them, in the distance were industrial works, where serpents of steam rose out. The atmosphere didn't seem too bad. As Aayla walked out from the ship, the light from the nearby star lit the outside in a dim shade of orange. The planet didn't look developed enough to be able to have the technology to prevent being discovered._

_Both Aayla and Shaak Ti walked out of the ship: dressed in Jedi Robes._

_'Welcome' a familiar voice said. 'I am Geiger Leper Prime Minister of…' the voice paused '…of this world'._

_'Nice to meet you. I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti and this is Jedi Knight Aayla Secura' Shaak Ti responded turning around to look at the man, obviously noticing the pause when he spoke._

_He was human, and wore colourful red robes decorated with a variety of different coloured flowers. He looked very old, with grey hair, and wrinkles, which covered all of his face. Two bodyguards accompanied him, both of whom were over seven feet tall and wore blue, metal armour._

_'It's good to meet you to. It's an honour to finally meet a Jedi'. Geiger said._

_They do know of us then __Aayla thought._

_'How do you know of the Jedi?' Shaak Ti asked._

_'It has been something we have followed as a culture; the legend has been passed down for ten long generations. We have been told you are the guardians of peace and justice. This is why we have allowed you to come here. We know we can trust you. Anyway, please come this way' the man said, now urging them forward to a building._

_The building was massive compared to the other buildings nearby. It also looked centuries old, with old stone in a pyramid shaped fashion. They looked much like the pyramids on the moon Yavin IV. Walking through the grand entrance, everything started to look far more modern and well preserved. It however was rather plain. Walls were covered in ancient scriptures and were lit by dim lights all around them._

_I'm getting bored of having no sunlight __Aayla concluded. __I never realised how much I enjoy it._

_'Do you know where you came from before you came here'? Aayla asked curiously. 'If you know of the Jedi, your ancestors must have come from elsewhere before coming to live here. Or the Jedi lived here.'_

_'Pyro' the old Prime Minister replied turning to face the blue twi'lek. 'Only I and a few other important members of our government actually know that we came from elsewhere. We don't want our inhabitants knowing there is a galaxy out there. We want to stay out of war and to do so, we must remain hidden, and isolated'._

_'Interesting,' Shaak Ti responded now looking at one the ancient scriptures on the wall. She had heard of the planet Pyro that had been destroyed in a civil war, which wiped out the inhabitants entire planet. Obviously not the entire planet had been wiped out. From Aayla Secura's expression, she was also familiar with the planet. 'How old are these scriptures?' she asked, wandering if the period was around the same time as the planets destruction._

_'About 5000 cycles, I mean years old' Geiger corrected._

_'That would put it in with about the same time as when Pyro was destroyed' Shaak Ti said under her breath. She also realized at the same time that earlier he had said the legend of the Jedi had been passed down for only ten generations, so she asked 'How old are you?'_

_'474 cycles old, why?'_

_'Just wondered' Shaak Ti replied, throwing a glance at Aayla._

_'You do know you live far longer than normal human beings don't you?' Aayla asked._

_'Yes...well, I do.' Geiger admitted. 'When our ancestors came here 5000 years ago, our people...changed. The planet has some strange power which makes all of its life live longer, and healthier'._

_'That would explain what we have felt. It is strong in the force'._

_'The force?' Geiger asked._

_'It's where we Jedi get our powers from' Shaak Ti replied._

_Benho notably reflected on this new information. 'Well, anyway, let's get down to why you're really here'._

_'Yes' Shaak Ti said sitting down at a round table in the centre of the room. She gathered that this was probably where the most important of the planets inhabitants met to discuss important political matters. __Much like the senate only a lot smaller__. This, no doubt, would pass as an important matter. Geiper sat in a throne like chair while Aayla and Shaak Ti sat opposite him._

_'Ok, firstly: obviously, you need to find the Jedi Potentials you wish to take to train in the ways of the Jedi' Geiger said flatly. 'These Potentials, of which you can have 32, will then be brought before us so that we know who's been taken to be trained' Geiger explained. 'The whole planet knows about the Jedi in myth and legend. We will try to keep your presence here quiet but it will be hard as you aren't human, but this may still help us.'_

_'How'? Aayla questioned._

_'They won't question you as much if you aren't human and it'll prove you are in fact Jedi. Anyway, I'm just wasting what short amount of time you have here. You can start searching as soon as you're ready.'_

_'What about trying to persuade to the parents to let their children leave?' Aayla questioned. 'Surely they wouldn't let their children be taken for something written in a myth.'_

_'Believe me, they will' Geiger said confidently._

_Shaak Ti looked back up at him, 'Let's hope your right'_

_'Can't we stay here and ask questions about your planet?' Aayla asked. 'I for one would like to know more about your people'._

_'We don't want to share our history' Geiper replied sternly. 'We believe it might end up harming us in the future'._

_'That's fine' Shaak Ti put in before Aayla could reply. 'Anyway, let's get going'._

"Most people think I'm strong, but really I'm weak, I'm not Jedi..could I be a Sith?" Shaak Ti continued to think, leaving her meditating mat "Come on Shaak you're beining stupid now..or..no..I don't have-"

'Yellow eyes!' Interrupted Starkiller 'I know what you've been thinking' He jumped from the ledge and stood, aimlessly staring at her.

'How did you get out of jail?' She asked sharply.

'-But I bet you're glad I am'


End file.
